User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 21 - Trial by Tri-armed Triathlon
Episode 21: Trial by Tri-armed Triathlon Premise: The six remaining contestants are hand-cuffed in pairs and must compete in various challenges using teamwork. Fun Fact: Duncan had a dog named Petey who ran away when he was 6. And apparently, Gwen has never been to a party before (not a very fun fact)! Challenge: While handcuffed, compete in a series of challenges. Includes an eating contest, returning part of Beth's tiki doll back to Boney Island, and completing the totem pole of shame. Winner(s): Nobody Eliminated: Geoff, for being too nice, and according to Heather, the power of nice cannot be defeated, making him a big threat to win. My Favorite Part: Geoff and Gwen bonding This is another really fantastic episode. There is so much good in it to enjoy and I really loved the character interactions in this. I admired the growing friendship between Geoff and Gwen. Even though Gwen gets irritated by Geoff's happy-go-lucky attitude and snaps at him a lot, Geoff doesn't give up being friends with her. He actually talks to her and tries to get her to open up. And as a matter of fact, she does! She actually shows her nice and chill side and their friendship definitely seems legitimate. She even figures out how to "Woo hoo!" Geoff also became a bit more focused further into the challenge. Geoff is one of my favorite contestants in the whole show. I just really admire his laid-back attitude and the fact that even though he's very popular, he's not a snob at all. He's nice and chill to everybody and he's got some great moments. Though he does have a few flaws that include irresponsibility (especially in taking care of DJ's pet), he does prove to be a great leader who accepts everyone for who they are. It was also nice Duncan showing his soft side and revealing why he chose to find DJ a new bunny. Not only do we have some really heart-felt moments like this, but the episode also has some really funny jokes. I loved the interactions between Duncan and Leshawna. You gotta love Duncan acting like a tough guy and Leshawna's "no-nonsense" attitude. It was also funny seeing them arm-wrestle, Leshawna stuffing up Duncan with food, Duncan and Leshawna feuding, and then being compared to "milk and grape juice" by Geoff. Heather and Owen's interactions were really funny too. I loved at the end of the eating challenge when Owen asks Heather how good she is with toilet paper and then farts all the way to the bathroom on Heather. THAT is a fart joke that works because it involves someone in humorous misery. I also feel sympathetic for Owen as he says that he feels misunderstood much of the time. He also says that he doesn't fear Heather when in actuality, he really does (as stated by the previous episode). I also laughed when I saw Heather criticizing the other contestants ("2 Evas! That is upsetting!"). Her criticism of Lindsay and Beth was pretty funny, but when she criticizes Izzy (or "Little Miss Crazy"), this pushes Owen over the edge and leading him to curse out Heather in the confessional, which was really hilarious. There were also a few little jokes, like when Owen shoes a huge attraction to Justin and when Leshawna throws a wooden head carving of Sadie's head at Chris for making fun of Duncan when he carves his and Courtney's initials in a heart. This episode does everything right. Everyone has a great moment, there are a lot of great jokes and heartfelt moments, and it really shines in the character development department. I like this episode about as much as Hide and Be Sneaky. Both of these episodes are perfect in every way. Category:Blog posts